Playground
by Rosslyn
Summary: Casual conversion, some persuasion and... a reluctant confession? No one understands Kaito sometimes. Then again no one understands Hakuba either. Fluff! One shot. [HakubaxKaito slash warning]


_for all Hakuba lovers like me._ No own, no sue, would like review...

* * *

**# Playground**

"I know there are things that you can do and I can't," said Kaito, "but I might have to enlighten you on the fact that there are also some other things that I can do but you can't."

"Kuroba-kun, _what_ are you talking about?" Hakuba replied noncommittally.

Kaito balanced himself on the railing; and the blond boy walked along with him. Reaching out to pat Hakuba's head as he was able to do now that he's standing on a taller surface, he caused the other boy to look up in caution.

"Things like this," said Kaito, smirking.

With one fluid motion he turned himself in midair and dangled upside on the railing, looking up at Hakuba between his legs.

"I bet you can't do this," he said, grinning.

Hakuba looked mildly surprised. "Well, it's certainly not something I _would_ do," he answered wryly.

"Come on," Kaito flipped himself straight and tugged the front of Hakuba's shirt, "I dare you."

Hakuba stared at Kaito's hand; then stared at Kaito himself. "Has it ever occurred to you that – it is highly inappropriate for me to - "

"Behave like a seventeen year old?" Kaito snorted, and tugged the boy even closer. "Hakuba, you are being a boring aristocratic arse, live up a little."

Hakuba smiled sardonically. "Always good to know you have such high opinion of me, Kaito."

"Yes, ok, now can we get to the fun part?" Kaito gestured around, "It's Saturday. It's sunny. It's the afternoon. We are in the park. You know what people are supposed to do in parks, right?"

Hakuba eyed him. "Sit and read a book?" he said half-heartedly.

Kaito groaned. "You are so hopeless."

"Kaito," Hakuba grabbed the boy's arm and steadied him, "I've been chasing you around till 4am last night. I think I deserved to be a little laid back today."

Kaito surveyed his companion; the blond boy did seem to have black shadows under his eyes and looked a little weary. Then he remembered the vigorous chase he managed to put on last night in his heist, and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, even with that…"

But it seemed Hakuba has had enough of this, as he suddenly pulled Kaito close and kissed him.

Kaito was very surprised as he bit Hakuba's lip, but the latter didn't seem to mind.

"Now just shut up," said Hakuba, pushing away gently after a long moment.

"Oh but your distraction techniques don't work on me," cooed Kaito, "For once, I'm going to take control here."

On that note Hakuba turned around and raised an eyebrow, smirking in a maddening superiority. "Do you, now?" He drawled.

Kaito told himself to pull the poker face and said, with much effort, "Yes. I demand you to, er, play."

"With what?" Hakuba asked incredulously, laughing now.

"I don't care! Run around! Scream! Yell! Free yourself!" Kaito waved an impatient hand, "Stop looking like _and_ acting like a Royalty!"

Hakuba rubbed his forehead wearily. "What you mean to say, Kaito, is that I should embarrass myself in front of you, so you can go on to laugh at me for days, correct?"

Kaito's poker face gave away as he spluttered. "Wha – that's – I don't -"

"Liar," said Hakuba softly. His tone was not accusing, but simply amused.

Kaito took a deep breath. "As much as it pains me to say this, but Hakuba, you know," he fidgeted and swayed about, "I actually, er - kindasortamighthaveyouknowthatkindwordidon'treallysay - you. So it's not very nice of you to accuse me of something like this."

Hakuba rubbed his ear and came closer. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said it was not nice -"

"No, before that."

"Er - "

"The middle part."

"Um…"

"The part where it didn't sound like you were speaking a human language at all."

Kaito stared at Hakuba; it was evident that the blond boy was smirking in glee.

"You prat," he pushed himself back onto the railings and turned away, "you know what I mean."

Hakuba came behind him and hugged him tightly.

"There's no need to get soppy," said Kaito wryly. He might just kill himself on the spot if roses sprouted in the background.

"I think – it's funny -" Hakuba let go and sat down on the railings himself, swaying back and forth in silent laughter as he tried to gain balance. "I'd never thought you'd say you love me on such a bizarre occasion."

"I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"OK, fine. I love you as much as I love a big pack of cheese. You know, the green ones. The stinky ones."

Hakuba looked at him in surprise. "Why would you love a pack of green stinking cheese?"

"I don't, that's the point."

Hakuba chuckled in a patient, patronising manner that wiped the smirk off Kaito's face as he said, "this conversation's going nowhere."

"That's to say, none of our conversations seemed to get anywhere anyway," commented Kaito fairly.

Hakuba paused in thought. Kaito watched as the sun began to set slowly and cast a gold radiance around the boy's handsome features, and was momentarily blinded as well.

"OK," said Hakuba finally, startling Kaito. "I'll do as you wish."

"As – as I wish?" Kaito glanced at him in surprise, but the blond boy was already standing up.

The park was deserted; which Hakuba seemed to appreciate. Kaito watched in astonishment as he climbed over the railings and stood in the middle of a flower bed, arms stretched and shouted, with all strength that he could apparently muster,

"Αγαπώ - Kuroba - Kaito!"

As each word resonated like Christmas Bell on a crisp morning day, Hakuba quickly made his exit and ducked back to where Kaito stood.

"Happy now?" the foreign detective asked, slightly breathless.

Kaito looked at him in both awe and confusion. "I would be if I understood – Hakuba, _are you blushing?_"

"Shut up, it's cold," replied Hakuba, taking a deep breath and turned around to look Kaito full in the eye. "I did better than you. At least I used a human language."

There was silence, then the truth dawned on him. Kaito covered his face with both of his hands.

"You did _not,_" he groaned.

"Be careful what you wish for," replied Hakuba with evident amusement.

"It's too soppy! It damages the cold and indifferent demeanour of Kaidou KID!"

Hakuba eyed him. "We are even then," he said, unable to suppress his glee any further as he laughed.

Kaito resurfaced and peered at Hakuba, smiling faintly.

"I do hate you, you know."

"Like you hate those green stinky cheese? Yeah, I know…"

As usual, these conversations never went anywhere.

And neither does these sort of one-shots.

FIN.

_A/N: Some__ truly random fluff. Hakuba evidently spoke Greek. But I do not. __Babelfish__ does, though. _

_Any feedback greatly appreciated!_


End file.
